


Pissy please?

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, Tickling, dream team, dteam - Freeform, movie, pissbaby, tickle, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: When movie night rolls around- no one can make a decision! Except when they decide dream deserves punishment
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Pissy please?

“George- scoot over!” 

Living with your two best friends was.. challenging at times. For the most part, the trio got along well. They settled most arguments over Rock Paper Scissorsand took turns doing things like chores when the need arose.

Movie night however, was in a whole different ball park.

“It’s my turn choosing!” Sapnap whined as he wrestled dream for the remote- dream held onto hit with all his might- kicking his feet in George’s lap as George tried to pull Sapnap off of dream and get at the remote himself “we are watching great British bake off! Its a classic show-“ Sapnap scoffed “hell no! We are gonna watch Batman returns- dream shook his head “we are go-gonna watch The old my little pony” Sapnap rolled his eyes “dream I get you miss your little sister but we watched that last time!”

As the three of them fought- Sapnap hatched a plan 

“Dream- give me the remote”

“No!”

“1.....”

“Why are you counting?”

“2.....” 

“What?? Just because your counting doesn’t mean I’m giving it over”

“3! George- get his feet!”

George tilted his head in confusion before sapnaps plan clicked in his head and he grabbed both of dreams feet. At this point- dreams eyes were widened and a embarrassment worked its way onto his face

“You wouldn’t.... I told you I had to piss-“

“Hand it over or I’m not gonna stop until you piss yourself”

“...fuck youHAHAHHEHEHEHEHA”

Dream cut himself off with a loud laugh as Sapnap wiggled his fingers into his tender sides- George began to attack his feet as well, tickling the soles of his feet without mercy

“G-George you fuckin traitor! S-STAHAHAHP” 

He could hardly breathe! He had told Sapnap how ticklish he was years ago- but he had yet to admit why.

When he was younger, he had developmental a... fetish. Two of the upperclassman in his school had tickled him until he pissed one day- and that day forward the only way he could get off was by tickling his stomach as he jacked off into his hand

This was hell- no heaven- dream was laughing so loud he could hardly breathe- his cock straining against his pants as he kicked his legs “guys!! G-guys stoahahip” Sapnap chuckled “speak up dream I don’t understand you!” He then went for dreams armpits- which caused him to thrash about even more. Meanwhile- George was tickling behind his knees when he spotted his hard on with a smirk “does dweam like being tickled?? Poor baby”

Okay, so maybe he had a small friends with benefits going on the side- but he never expected this to be something he would ever do- it was so embarrassing to tell a hookup “hey- tickle me until I pee or pass out, whichever comes first”

Sapnap looked down with a look of awe “are you turned on by thing dream? Be honest baby” he moved to cup dreams jaw with a wide smirk “tell us how horny you are baby...” 

Dream whined and kicked about more “*o-OH GOD ITS SO G-GHOOHOHD” George laughed at his friends admittance- seeing he was now crying little tears from his laughter 

“Good boy” Sapnap purred before moving to slip his hand under dreams waistband and start tickling his sensitive balls- making him scream and moan 

“S-shahap! No more! I-I’ll pee!!” He called desperately- squeezing his thighs together 

“Do it dream- piss in your panties for me and sap” George purred

That little command sent him over the edge- peeing all over himself with loud moans as the pair tickled him through it. Dream was on the edge of cumming, moaning loudly 

“Your gonna cum already pissbaby? Cum in your panties?” Sapnap called meanly “cum- go on, cum like the filthy bitch you are in your pissy panties- George watch this slut cum” Sapnap moved to slip his hand into dreams mouth to keep it open as he began to jack him off with one hand- tickling his armpit with the other- 

Dream was going crazy- moaning and writhing as he came violently- all while being tickled

As they began to come down- The Who group exhausted- dream spoke up “can we order mo’s burritos?” 


End file.
